A Bad Day for Sir Handel
A Bad Day for Sir Handel is the sixth episode of the fourth season. It first aired on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales in 1996 in the US. Plot As always, Skarloey and Rheneas like working on the railway that weaves around the lakes and long mountain sides. Their coaches are filled with visitors and both engines are proud to run the line, no matter the weather. They will never let their passengers down, but they, however, are old and they tire themselves out easily. Their drivers understand this, and they then tell them that there's more than enough work for them on the railway, and the manager is sending two more engines to help run the line. Both Skarloey and Rheneas are pleased with the news, and they promise that they will give them a big welcome. The new engines,' '''Peter Sam and Sir Handel arrive on the Skarloey Railway. Peter Sam is kind, but Sir Handel is bad-tempered and insults Skarloey and the sheds. Then Sir Handel is chosen to pull the train to the top station. He does so grudgingly, and, after insulting the coaches by calling them "cattle trucks" and surprising Gordon with his knowledge of coaches, makes his way to the top station. There, he is angry to discover by his driver that he is expected to go to the quarry and collect trucks, and refuses to do so, punctuating his point by deliberately derailing himself (as there was a small rock too close to one of the two rails). In the end, Peter Sam helps Sir Handel back on the rails and the Fat Controller puts Sir Handel in the shed as punishment. He scolds him for his naughty actions and warns him to behave himself the next time he comes out of the shed. Characters * Gordon * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Sir Topham Hatt * Skarloey (''does not speak) * Rheneas (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Percy (cameo) Locations * Crovan's Gate * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Lakeside * Lakeside Bridge * Lakeside Junction * Sodor Castle * Skarloey * Skarloey Bridge * Skarloey Railway Mountain Line Trivia * This episode is based on the story Sir Handel from The Railway Series book, Four Little Engines. * Some TUGS models can be seen in this episode. * When broadcast on Miramax, the episode has no narration. *Sir Handel's derailment may have been inspired by a similar accident which occured to his basis Sir Haydn on the Talyllyn Railway. Goofs * When Sir Handel and Peter Sam first arrive, Percy is passing with a train of trucks. However, when Sir Handel looks at Skarloey, Percy is reversing for some reason, and a tar wagon has joined his train. * Gordon is missing his brake pipe. * In the UK version,''' '''when Sir Handel backs onto his coaches and stops, he can still be heard puffing for another four seconds. * Gordon has Duck's whistle sound for the rest of the season. * When Sir Handel goes off-camera on the mountain ledge, the steam platform blows steam too late. * When Sir Handel derails, a small rod is sticking up from the tracks. * When the Fat Controller says "You're a very naughty engine", a fly crawls on the workbench beside Sir Handel. * Sir Handel has Rheneas' whistle sound and Rheneas has Sir Handel's. * The coaches are cross before Sir Handel calls them "cattle trucks". * In a picture of a deleted scene, a wire is visible beneath Sir Handel. In other languages Gallery File:ABadDayforSirHandelUStitlecard.png|US title card File:ABadDayforSirHandelSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:ABadDayforSirHandelBPTitleCard.png|Brazilian Portuguese Title Card File:ABadDayforSirHandelJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:ABadDayforSirHandelWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:untitled.png|Skarloey and Rheneas at Lakeside File:ABadDayForSirHandel1.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel2.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel3.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel4.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel5.png|Lakeside Station at night File:ABadDayForSirHandel6.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel7.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel8.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel9.png|Skarloey File:ABadDayForSirHandel10.png|Rheneas File:ABadDayForSirHandel11.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel12.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel13.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel14.png|Sir Handel File:ABadDayForSirHandel15.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel16.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel17.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel18.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel19.png|Peter Sam File:ABadDayForSirHandel20.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel21.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel22.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel23.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel24.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel25.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel26.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel27.png|Red Skarloey Railway coach File:ABadDayForSirHandel28.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel29.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel30.png|Sir Handel and Gordon at Crovan's Gate File:ABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel at Crovan's Gate File:ABadDayForSirHandel32.png|Gordon File:ABadDayForSirHandel33.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel34.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel35.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel36.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel37.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel38.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel39.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel40.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel41.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel42.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel44.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel45.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel46.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:ABadDayForSirHandel47.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel48.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel49.png|Sir Handel's driver File:ABadDayForSirHandel50.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel51.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel52.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel53.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel54.png File:BlueSkarloeyRailwaycoaches.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel42.jpg File:ABadDayforSirHandel43.jpg File:ABadDayforSirHandel45.jpg File:ABadDayforSirHandel46.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel47.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel48.png File:ABadDayforSirHandel49.png File:ABadDayForSirHandel50.jpg File:ABadDayforSirHandel51.jpg Episode File:A Bad Day for Sir Handel - Early UK Narration|Early UK narration File:A Bad Day for Sir Handel - British Narration|UK narration File:A Bad Day for Sir Handel - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video